Life's A Dance9
by ks
Summary: Read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new 'admits'  
  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance9  
  
  
  
Life's a dance you learn as you go.--unkown  
  
  
  
  
  
David threw down his bag and sat down on a log. The sun was going down and he had no idea where they were.   
  
David: Been walking around here FOREVER- this is PATHETIC.  
  
Laura slowly put her stuff down and looked around. David smirked at her.  
  
David: Just talk- I won't tell.  
  
David stared at the girl. He actually found her interesting, a challenge.   
  
David: You can talk to me…  
  
David was being sarcastic, but deep down he was serious.  
  
  
  
  
Jeff watched from the pushes. He remembered Peter telling him not to step in unless it got really bad. Peter wanted David to get Laura to talk, so Jeff decided to let him continue- for now at least.  
  
  
  
  
David: Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura …  
  
The girl never even blinked.  
  
David: You're more of a challenge than I thought. Let's just set camp here.  
  
David started setting up his tent, and Laura did the same.  
  
"She'll talk soon," David thought to himself.  
*************************************  
  
  
Peter walked into the lodge and looked around. Everyone was sitting with his 'buddy'. He looked over at Scott and followed his gaze. His eyes were locked on Shelby who was arguing with Juliete- again.  
  
"Wonder if she knows about his' dad," Peter thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Cliffhangers, over here.  
  
The Cliffhangers, minus Eric who was still working, walked over to Peter.  
  
Auggie: So Peter, what's up?  
  
Peter: You guys can split up now.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* You mean we're free from torture…  
  
Juliete gave Shelby a little smirk, she knew that Shelby was referring to her.  
  
Peter: Yes Ms. Merrick. Lights out at eleven.  
  
Peter turned around and walked out.  
  
The Cliffhangers split up to their separate ways.   
  
Daisy went over to talk to Ezra.  
  
Daisy: Hey…  
  
Ezra looked up surprised.  
  
Ezra: Hey  
  
Daisy: You want to talk?  
  
Ezra gave a little smile and shook his head yes.  
  
Daisy motioned her head towards the door and walked that way- Ezra following.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walked outside and looked around. She took a seat on the steps. She put her head in her hands, but turned around when she heard somebody sit beside her.  
  
'Hey'  
  
Shelby didn't say anything just looked out at the grass. She could feel Scott's eyes staring at her.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Scott: Um- ya wanta talk?  
  
Shelby didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't," she thought to herself.  
  
Scott: You ok?  
  
Shelby put her hair behind her ears and looked at him.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, fine. Why?  
  
Scott: Come on Shelby, I know what happened- I was there remember. I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. Shelby, not everybody is Eric- he's a jerk- but not everybody is like that. It's ok to trust people Shelb.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott with a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: You're right Scott- it is ok to trust. I trusted Walt not to hurt Jess. I trusted everybody here to keep me safe- look where I am- NOWHERE. Trust doesn't exit in my world Scott. It never has- I was just fooling myself before. Tell ya what- let's just call it temporary insanity, now I have an excuse.  
  
Scott: Is that what you want to make up Shelby- excuses. You might not of meant to, but you did show me the real you and I know who it is. I don't care if you do shut down, I still know who Shelby Merrick is and she's a really nice person.  
  
Scott got up and walked off. He and Shelby had been screaming, so quit a few people were staring at him.   
  
Scott: Crap this is USELESS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' He's right you know'  
  
Shelby looked up to see Sophie who was taking a seat beside her.  
  
Sophie: You really are a nice person.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Again mom- thanks.  
  
Sophie looked at Shelby. The hurt and pain in her eyes had returned, and Sophie couldn't stand it.  
  
"Why do things like this have to happen?" Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Sophie got up to leave.  
  
Shelby: I- I can't trust him.  
  
Sophie slowly sat back down.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, you've been trusting him for the past year, he hasn't betrayed it yet.  
  
Shelby looked up at the sky.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," she thought to herself.  
  
Sophie patted Shelby on the leg and then got up to leave.  
  
Sophie: You'll do the right thing.  
  
"That'd be a first," Shelby thought to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra stared at Daisy who was pacing back and forth talking to herself. He found the whole thing pretty amusing, but knew what she had to say was serious.  
  
Ezra: Dais- the direct approach is usually good.  
  
Daisy gave a little smirk over at Ezra.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* I needed the exercise…  
  
Ezra gave her a little smile- then his look changed to a serious one.  
  
Ezra: Come on Daisy.  
  
Daisy looked over at Ezra. She knew he cared, and would more than likely understand, but…  
  
Daisy: Ezra my father has started drinking again.  
  
Daisy walked over and sat by Ezra who was sitting on the steps of the boys' dorm.  
  
Daisy: He started drinking and verbally abusing me again. He threatened physical abuse, but I ran. I have - (Daisy took a deep breath and looked at Ezra) I have been living with my aunt the past two weeks. My father can't take care of me anymore until he sobers up and as you and me both know that will happen about the time Haley's comet comes around. So…life has just thrown me another little surprise. I wish I could get a schedule so I could be prepared next time it throws me one.  
  
Ezra: That'd take all the fun out of it.  
  
Daisy looked over at Ezra with a serious look, but couldn't help but smile at his comment.  
  
Daisy: You always did take the darkness out of things.  
  
Ezra: That's my mission in life.  
  
Daisy nudged Ezra who just laughed.  
  
Ezra: Daisy, you're father will either get better, or worse. You know that you've done everything you can. You were there for him this summer, but he didn't except it.  
You offered to give him a second chance, and he blew it. Just- just don't let what he does effect you. Yeah I know he gets drunk, but that doesn't mean you have to. I know he verbally abuses people, but you aren't going to be like that.  
  
Daisy looked over at Ezra with a small smile.  
  
Daisy: Do you hear yourself?  
  
Ezra gave her a little confused look.  
  
Daisy: I want be like my father…  
  
Ezra: So…  
  
Daisy: I won't get drunk like my father… Ezra- you just gave yourself the advice everyone else has been trying to give you. It doesn't matter what your birth parents are like- I mean they could be rich which wouldn't be half bad- but you are you, and what they did in their past doesn't effect you. You should listen to yourself more often.  
  
Ezra gave a little smile…  
  
Ezra: Yeah, I guess I should.  
  
Daisy and Ezra sat there in silence for a little while…  
  
Ezra: Hey Daisy…  
  
Daisy: Yeah  
  
Ezra: Thanks…  
  
Daisy: Same here.  
  
Daisy put her arm around Ezra and they sat there a while longer…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete and Auggie had been walking for quit a while, and Auggie was tired, but he could tell something was really bothering Juliete, so he continued to walk with her.  
  
Auggie: What's wrong Jules?  
  
Juliete continued to stare out at what was in front of her- nothing.  
  
Juliete: What makes you think something is wrong Auggie?  
  
Auggie pointed to her eyes.  
  
Auggie: Your eyes or sad Jules. I can tell, just tell me.  
  
Juliete: You'll be disappointed in me.  
  
Auggie stopped walking and turned so he was standing in front of Juliete.  
  
Auggie: Jules, I could never be disappointed in you.  
  
Juliete: Auggie, I almost cut myself again today.  
  
Auggie grabbed Juliete's hand.  
  
Auggie: Aw Jules, you don't gotta do that. Why'd you cut?  
  
Juliete: I didn't cut  
  
Auggie: Yeah but you said…  
  
Juliete: Almost. I almost cut because I felt bad about the way I've been treating Shelby.  
  
Auggie squeezed Juliete's hand.  
  
Auggie: That's good Jules, it's good that you didn't cut.  
  
Juliete slightly nodded her head, not wanting to push the subject any farther.  
  
Juliete: Thanks Auggie.  
  
She leaned in and gave him a kiss, and then they continued walking, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby still sat on the steps. She had been thinking, and was afraid of the conclusion she had come to.  
" Maybe Scott it right for me," she thought to herself "but I've thought that about a lot of things."  
  
Shelby gave a confused look, and then got up to leave. She stood up and looked back at where she had been sitting, she noticed a white piece of paper. She picked it up and began to read.   
  
Shelby: I have learned that anger, fear and shame can paralyze people. -unknown  
  
Shelby nodded her head.  
  
Shelby: Great, there would be a sign…  
  
Shelby brushed off her pants and begin to head back to the dorms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott stood behind the bushes watching Eric work. He wasn't sure why he was doing this or what he was planning to do once Eric got through, but he knew it was something big.  
  
Scott: He's allowed to mess with Shelby and get nothing but work, bull. I'll fix him.  
  
Scott watched closer. Eric put down his shovel and began to walk away. Scott suddenly ran from the bushes and shoved Eric to the ground.  
  
Scott: You'll never touch her again I swear…  
***********************************************************************  
  
NEXT: What will Scott do to Eric?  
  
Peter gets an important phone call...  
  
Laura and David have a 'moment'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For all of those who have been asking questions concerning my fanfic "Backtracking to Happiness", I hope to have the next chapter post tomorrow night. I have most of it written, but there is a scene in there I am not satisfied with. It will probably the last chapter, so I want it to be 'special'. For everyong who has asked about a sequel, yes I am planning to write on, and if you have any ideas please post them in your review or you can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com.--KS 


End file.
